


Женские секреты — всё равно, что Ящик Пандоры: однажды откроешь и тебе уже не спастись

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Get, Humor, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, do not copy to another side, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: Для женщин подготовка к празднику — почти что маленькая личная война. Однако для мужчин это может выглядеть и вовсе ужасающим ритуалом подношения жертв жестокому богу. Главное, успеть вовремя смытьcя, чтобы этой жертвой не стал ты сам.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Женские секреты — всё равно, что Ящик Пандоры: однажды откроешь и тебе уже не спастись

Гинтоки рассматривал содержимое туалетного столика с живым интересом ребёнка, который столкнулся с неизвестными игрушками. Оглядел матовую шкатулку с красивыми камнями. Ткнул пальцем пушистую штуку, похожую на маленькую муфту. Заглянул внутрь коробочки с порошком, случайно втянул его носом и звонко чихнул. Пудра, вспугнутая порывом воздуха, вылетела наружу и заметалась вокруг незадачливого исследователя женских сокровищ.

— То-то вы, дамочки, такие нервные, — произнёс Саката, откашливаясь и отгоняя от себя клубы пудры. — Попробуй разберись в этих прибамбасах. Это сложнее, чем управлять целым крейсером. Вот у вас памяти потом и не хватает на действительно важные вещи типа имён всех персонажей «Ван Парка» или правила игр в известных аниме-споконах. 

— …может, тебе сходить прогуляться, Гин-сан? — с бесконечным терпением уточнила Хинова. —Новая Йошивара так прекрасна весной. Тебе вовсе необязательно здесь торчать вместе с нами до тех пор, пока мы не закончим.

— Только не надо снова ходить по борделям и пытаться воспользоваться карточками из настольной игры под видом карты постоянного клиента, — с раздражением добавила Цукуё, которая всё это время сидела за туалетным столиком перед зеркалом и с недовольством зыркала на него.

— Только не надо снова проигрывать все деньги в местном казино, — наставительно добавила Кагура. — Всё равно там расплачиваются резиновыми палками и странными пробками огромных размеров. Для чего они вообще? Не влезают же ни в одну бутылку.

Она уже облюбовала ярко-красную помаду в хрустальном тюбике и с большим энтузиазмом размазывала её по губам. Вернее, по нижней части лица. Из-за этого её улыбка стала казаться живописнее, чем у Джокера, и шире, чем у главного резинового героя всё того же «Ван Парка».

— Это же не должно занять много времени, так? — легкомысленно пожал плечами Гинтоки, ловко выхватив у Кагуры злосчастный тюбик. — Подумаешь, лицо покрасить — наверняка это не сложнее, чем красить мопед. Самая долгая часть — это ведь когда краска сохнет, так? Главное, не запачкать номера.

— Гин-сан, как ты думаешь, сколько слоев косметики нужно наложить на девушку перед важным событием?

Гинтоки задумчиво посмотрелся в зеркало, приложил помаду к лицу, примеряя цвет, и сделал губы уточкой. Цукуё прикрыла лицо рукой.

— Ну.... Я пару раз видел, как красятся женщины. И трансы из транс-кабаре, — под гнётом непрошенных воспоминаний помада брезгливо перекочевала из дрогнувшей руки обратно на столик. — Они сначала обмазываются кремом, а потом присыпают это всё пудрой. В какой-то момент я уже перестаю различать, где человек, а где тортик. Единственное отличие — человека не надо запекать. Хотя однажды у трансов было что-то очень похожее…

— Ох, Гин-сан, не так всё просто. Иногда и семи слоев мало, — абсолютно серьёзно сказала Хинова.

Гинтоки надеялся, что сейчас гейша засмеется над очередным простачком-мужчинкой, которого она обдурила. Однако та молчала, продолжая смотреть на него без иронии. И тогда он с ужасом осознал, что она не шутит.

— Зачем?! - опешил Гинтоки. — Она ещё не настолько старая, чтобы заново перерисовывать ей все лицо! Оно ещё и таким может на что-то сгодиться!

— Кто это здесь старая?! — возмутилась Цукуё, подскакивая. — Я убью тебя!

— Не двигайтесь! — торопливо усадила её на место одна из куноичи, которая в этот момент втирала что-то в лицо Гейше Смерти. — Всё размажется!

Продолжая негодующе зыркать в сторону Сакаты, Цукуё послушно опустилась на место.

— Повезло тебе, что мы уже приступили. Иначе бы я истыкала твою задницу кунаями так, что она стала бы похожа на подушку для иголок.

Хинова вздохнула.

— Может, тебе правда пойти проветриться, Гин-сан? — с большей настойчивостью уточнила она. — Иначе так мы никогда не управимся.

— Ну уж нет! Я хочу своими глазами увидеть, что вы меня не обманываете! Не поверю я ни в какие семь слоёв! Держите меня за дурака?! Да весь макияж обвалится, как тяжёлая штукатурка, из-за всей этой косметики! Мы же люди, а не многослойные огры из «Шрека»!

— Что ж, ты напросился сам.

Гинтоки отошёл в сторону, к сидящей в инвалидном кресле Хинове, скрестил руки на груди и стал наблюдать.

Куноичи бегали вокруг Цукуё, то и дело намазывая её то одной, то другой жидкостью, жонглируя баночками, словно в каком-то безумном цирке. Когда количество слоев перевалило за десять Гинтоки устал их считать. И это при том, что ещё ни помада, ни «хрень для глаз» намазаны не были. 

Добила его целая стопка одежды, принесённая одной из подчинённых Цукуё. Оказалось, что это было не несколько нарядов на выбор, а один. Просто с тысячей и одним подкладом. 

Все окружающие женщины сразу же стали напоминать Гинтоки то ли укутанный во множество чешуек лук, то ли игру с огромным количеством уровней. Он ощутил головокружение, приступ голода, паники и нервной эйфории одновременно. Поэтому принял стратегическое решение покинуть адскую комнату.

— Весь мир — одно враньё! — заключил он напоследок, выходя в коридор. — Сначала парики, утягивающее бельё и цветные линзы, а потом это. Что дальше? Ненастоящая грудь? Губы из пластмассы? Накладные брови?.. Повесьте потом хотя бы колокольчик на шею, чтобы в правильный момент я её узнал!

— Слабак, — фыркнула Кагура. — Это он ещё не знает, как делают депиляцию. Не зря говорят, что парням не стоит видеть нас в подобные моменты.

— Я взяла его с собой потому, что один он обязательно влипнет в какую-нибудь историю. А другие мужчины не способны будут его от этого удержать, только поспособствуют, — вздохнула Цукуё. — Проследи за ним пожалуйста, Кагура-чан. Он не должен попасть в очередную арку своих приключений до того, как мы закончим.

— Да, шеф! — отрапортовала Кагура, приложив руку ко лбу «козырьком».

— Полагаюсь на тебя. Не дай этому бестолковому болвану сбежать в последний момент!

Когда за Кагурой захлопнулась дверь, Цукуё тяжело вздохнула в очередной раз.

— Всё же будет хорошо, правда? — с надеждой спросила она. 

— Пусть и с ворчанием, но он всё же прошёл одно из испытаний, увидев изнанку нашего мира. Кажется, сомнений у него так и не появилось.

— И всё же…

Хинова спрятала в ладони смешок. Давно она уже не видела свою Цукуё настолько взволнованной.

— Ты тоже не сомневайся в нём, как не сомневалась и прежде, — нежно проговорила она. — Давай наконец приготовим тебя к свадьбе, Цукки.


End file.
